5 Minuten
by Keeline
Summary: Wenn James damals 5 Minuten länger gezögert hätte ehe er unter die Peitschende Weide stieg um Snape zu retten


Vorab: Es existiert eine englische Geschichte gleichen Titels. Von dort habe ich die Idee. Doch in ihr starb Severus Snape von seinem Mitschüler getötet. Und die Welt wurde dunkel. Ich glaube aber an die Innere Kraft eines jeden Einzelnen sich überwinden zu können wenn die Alternative undenkbar währe. Deswegen lief es hier anders.

Notiz: Diese Geschichte stammt noch aus einer Zeit als HP4 gerade erst heraus gekommen war. Severus oder Remus Vergangenheit wurden in den zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschienenen Büchern noch nicht beleuchtet und somit stimmt das eine oder andere nicht mit später offenbarten Buch-Fakten überein.

Disclaimer: Na jetzt ratet mal: Wem gehören sie wohl? ;-)

_**5 Minuten**_

Snape wußte, dass es dämlich gewesen war hier runter zu gehen. Aber er hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Lupin hatte Etwas zu verbergen, Etwas so bedeutungsvolles, dass sogar die Lehrer mitspielten und Blacks Einladung sich das ganze mal genauer ansehen zu können war genauso offensichtlich eine Falle wie unwiderstehlich. Und jetzt befand er sich hier in diesem naß-kalten und absolut finsteren Gang und ging schon eine halbe Ewigkeit durch den Matsch. Wenn er in 5 Minuten noch nicht irgendwo angekommen war würde er umkehren und Black einen Feuerwerksböller im Frühstück verstecken. Er hatte besseres zu tun als eine ganze Nacht so zu vertrödeln.  
Unvermittelt blieb er stehen. War da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen? Ein Platschen von Wasser in das Jemand leicht trat. Instinktiv wollte er ein "Hallo?" rufen aber das währe:

A: sehr peinlich und

B: auch sehr dumm.

Er hatte außerhalb des Schlosses und um diese Uhrzeit beim besten Willen nichts zu suchen. 20 Punkte Abzug währen das wenigste das ihm beim ertappt werden drohten.

Er lauschte in die Stille. Nichts. Seine angespannten Nerven mußten ihm einen Streich spielen. Also ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und hörte wieder das Geräusch. Nun war er sich sicher etwas gehört zu haben.

Er faßte seinen Zauberstab mit mehr Kraft. "Nox." Dunkelheit war um ihn, aber als einzige Lichtquelle in der Dunkelheit zu stehen kam einer Einladung gleich.

~Seht her, hier steht ein Opfer! Die zusammenfaltbare Zielscheibe muß ich wohl in einem anderen Mantel haben.~

Darauf konnte Snape gut verzichten.

Also ging er leicht in die Hocke, den Stab abwehrbereit gehoben. Ein gutes Dutzend Flüche kam ihm in den Sinn, aber was erwartete ihn überhaupt?  
Er war hier um Lupin auszuspionieren und Black auch irgendwo zu beweisen, dass er kein Feigling war. Weiche, leise Schritte, tapsten von ihm fort. Aus Neugier oder weil er schon zu weit war um jetzt noch umzukehren folgte der Slytherin dem Geräusch vorsichtig. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Weg hob sich an, eine hölzerne Falltür erstreckte sich über seinem Kopf und er hob sie an. Wo war er hier?

Es war ein Haus, alt und es sah recht schäbig aus, die Möbel waren zum guten Teil geborsten und zertrümmert, die Fenster zugenagelt. Von Innen und Außen?  
Annähernd lautlos schlich sich Snape weiter, überlegte. Die Richtung des Ganges war grob nach Hogsmade gewesen, das hier mußte die heulende Hütte sein. Seit ein paar Jahren sollten hier Poltergeister hausen, jedenfalls behaupteten das die Dorfbewohner.

Ohne das geringste Geräusch zu machen war ein großer, dunkler Schemen hinter ihn getreten. Erst ein dumpfes Grollen ließ Snape aufhorchen und herumwirbeln.

Ein Wolf! Ein riesengroßer Wolf! Ein leiser Entsetzens-Laut kam über seine Lippen als er die Bestie mit gesenktem Kopf und sprungbereit vor sich kauern sah. Die weißen, scharfen Zähne glitzerten im Dunkeln.  
Instinktiv, so wie es schon die Vorfahren vor Tausenden und Abertausenden von Jahren getan hatten wand sich die Beute kopflos ab und versuchte dem Jäger zu entkommen. Das Speziesgedächtnis überlagerte den gesunden Verstand und so war jeglicher Zauber oder Fluch vergessen, er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee.

Severus rannte einfach nur. Durch eine Tür die er hinter sich zuschlug und eine Treppe hinauf einen Gang entlang und durch noch eine Tür in ein Zimmer hinein. Er sah nicht, dass die erste Tür vom Schwung des Zuschlagens wieder aufsprang und auch nicht wie ihm der Jäger nachsetzte. Erst ein dumpfes Knallen als der schwere Körper gegen die zweite Tür prallte und ein wütendes Heulen ertönte ließ ihn erkennen, dass er hier so nicht raus kam.  
Kalter Ratio riß die Kontrolle wieder an sich. *Reiß dich zusammen!* Wo war sein Zauberstab? Hastig tastete er sich ab, wo war das verdammte Ding?! Seine Bewegungen wurden noch um einiges gehetzter als sich der Wolf gegen die Tür zu werfen begann, sie knirschte bedrohlich in ihren Angeln. Ein Erinnerungsfragment kam zurück, er hatte den Stab vor Schreck fallen lassen als er den Wolf sah. *Klasse, das war's dann wohl.* Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? Ihm, dem Klassen-Besten in VgdK?

Etwas hoffnungslos, aber entschlossen seine Haut so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen, trat er einem alten Tisch ein Bein ab und funktionierte es zur primitiven Waffe um. *Mit Feuer hätte ich eine kleine Chance.* Aber Severus rauchte nicht und in Handmagie war er nie so gut gewesen als das er eine Flamme ohne Stab hätte erschaffen können.  
Gefaßt stellte er sich der Tür gegenüber, warf noch einen letzten suchenden Blick um sich. Weder eine zweite Tür noch ein Kamin. Die Fenster waren auch hier vernagelt, ohne Brecheisen und eine viertel Stunde Arbeit würde er da nicht herausgekommen.  
Ein letztes Knirschen der Tür und sie verabschiedete sich splitternd.

Der gold-silberne Wolf stand selbst etwas überrascht plötzlich im Zimmer. In seiner Raserei hatte er wohl gar nicht mit Erfolg gerechnet. Die Bestie nahm noch einmal Witterung auf und Snape erinnerte sich das Wölfe nicht sehr gut sehen konnten. Aber für hier im Raum würde es allemal schicken, zumal er ihn ja roch.

Die Keule war recht schwer aber gegen das sich zum Sprung anspannende Tier war es nur ein läppischer Trost. Dann kam Es und Snape schwang seine Keule, wirklich traf er das große Geschöpf am Kopf doch das schien es nicht sonderlich zu bemerken. Es warf ihn zu Boden und begrub ihn unter sich. Seine Fäuste hieben nutzlos gegen die Seiten doch als die Bestie Augenkontakt herstellte und die Lefzen zurückzog fielen sie kraftlos zu Boden. So absurd es war: Er erkannte die Augen. Dieses braun-gold hätte er überall wiedererkannt, in welcher Gestallt auch immer. *Lupin!* Und darauf folgte als logische Konsequenz: *Ich bin tot.* Das Wissen um Remus Geheimnis würde ihn sein Leben kosten. Der Preis war zu hoch.

Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten die scharfen Dolche - Jeder der diesen Anblick nicht eine Handbreit entfernt vor Augen hatte hätte wohl von Zähnen gesprochen - von seiner Kehle als sich die Schnauze näher zu ihm senkte. Severus konnte nur angsterfüllt den Kopf nach oben drehte um wenigstens sein Gesicht zu schützen. Das sein Hals so entblößt und gut zugänglich war ließ sich nicht vermeiden.

Im normalen Verlauf währe James nun aufgetaucht und hätte sich in seiner Hirsch-Form dazwischen geworfen doch dieses Mal kam er nicht, zumindest noch nicht.  
Der Wolf witterte noch einmal und sein rechtes Ohr zuckte leicht. Er kannte diesen Geruch doch. Woher nur? Hm.. Ein Teil von ihm erinnerte sich.  
Das animalische war in Lupin im Moment einfach viel zu stark aber der Rest von Remus - dem Menschen - in eine Ecke gedrängt und von jeglicher Kontrolle ausgeschlossen schrie frustriert auf und drängte sich vor. *NIEMALS!!* Niemals würde er einen anderen Menschen beißen, niemals einen anderen diese Qual erleiden lassen. *Ich lasse das nicht zu!* Und mit aller Kraft, allem Zorn, Wut, Haß auf sich selbst und Trauer drängte er den Wolf zurück, wurde zum Berserker im eigenen Kopf.

In der Außenwelt winselte die bernsteinfarbene Bestie verwirrt des Kampfes wegen und Snape wagte kaum den Blick von dem Film abzuwenden der vor seinen Augen lief. Sein viel zu kurzes Leben.  
Dann breitete sich eine seltsame Ruhe im Blick des Wolfes aus, er entspannte sich und legte sich nun bequem auf Severus. Seine Schnauze lag auf dem Sternum, die Tatzen seitlich von ihm. Sollte sich Snape später beschweren, das war ihm egal, aber so fühlte sich der erschöpfte Remus im Moment am wohlsten  
Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Im einen Moment wollte ihm das Vieh noch die Gurgel durchbeißen und ihn danach womöglich fressen und im nächsten Augenblick legte er sich ganz friedlich auf ihn und tat als währe er nur ein großer Hund. Völlig verunsichert hob Severus langsam einen Arm und streichelte das Tier im Nacken. Es brummte genüßlich und wirkte recht zufrieden. An der Stellung der Ohren, Severus hatte als Junge selbst einen Hund besessen, erkannte er das das Tier ruhig und entspannt war.  
In diesem Moment hörte er Poltern auf der Treppe und die Tür wurde wieder aufgestoßen. Im Rahmen stand Potter und er war wohl gerade dabei sich in seine Animagus Form zu verwandeln, doch als er sie so sah zögerte er und wurde wieder normaler. Seine schwarzen Haare legten sich und die schon fahl gewordene Haut bekam wieder einen gesünderen Ausdruck. Lupin hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und knurrte in seine Richtung doch als er Jims Geruch erkannt beruhigte er sich wieder. Jim gehörte zum Rudel. "Moony, du hast ihm doch nichts angetan, oder?" Sehr vorsichtig trat er näher, Remus war in seiner Werwolf Form nicht zu kontrollieren, es könnte ohne weiteres passieren das ihn der Freund anfiel. Sein Blick huschte zu Snape, dieser sah zwar bittend zu ihm, schien aber nicht das Maß an Angst zu haben wie es James an seiner Stelle gehabt hätte. "Bist du verletzt?"

Ein langsames Kopfschütteln.

Merlin sei Dank. James hatte die ganze Zeit während er durch den Gang rannte überlegt was passieren würde sollte Moony Snape umbringen. Oder zumindest beißen. Severus Vater war ein recht hohes Tier im Ministerium, wenn dieser seinen einzigen Sohn zu einem Werwolf gemacht hätte, würde er Remus persönlich in die tiefstes Kerker Askabans stecken. Und Sirius gleich hinterher.  
Als Alternative: Wenn der Slytherin wirklich schon tot war.. Dann würden sie Remus umbringen. Da war sich James verdammt sicher. Und Sirius... würde auch wiederum nach Askaban kommen. Ihn selbst würden sie wohl nur von der Schule werfen, er war auch ein Herumtreiber.  
Aber als Snape unverletzt und nur etwas zerzaust so dalag war Potter so erleichtert und überrascht, dass er es kaum glauben konnte.

Immer noch mit bedacht streckte er die Hände aus und zog Snape unter dem nun stehenden Wolf heraus. Rückwärtsgehend entfernten sie sich wieder. "Verschwinde Severus. Ich beruhige ihn, wenn wir jetzt zusammen weglaufen kommen wir nicht weit. Es würde nur seine Jäger Instinkte reizen."  
Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. War das der Gryffindor Mut oder schlichte Dummheit? "Potter, hast du deinen Verstand verloren? Du kommst gefälligst mit" Seine Worte waren mehr gezischt.

Während sie gedämpft diskutierten legte sich Remus wieder hin und sah ihnen mit auf den Pfoten gebettetem Kopf zu. Warum gingen sie nicht endlich? Das animalische in ihm erholte sich von dem Rückschlag allmählich. Wenn sie noch lange blieben hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich. Also tat er das einzige was ihm einfiel. Er stand auf, schnappte sich James Umhangzipfel und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. "He!"

Jaja, schon klar. Er war nicht Lassie und würde sie auch nicht zum sprichwörtlichen Timmy führen der in den Brunnen gefallen war. Aber immerhin hatten es die beiden begriffen und gingen nun selbstständig. Kurz bevor sie durch die Luke abtauchten streichelte James noch einmal den großen Hundekopf. "Wir sehen uns nachher."

Damit waren sie weg und der Wolf wartete ganz alleine darauf das der Mond endlich unter ging.

~*~

"Ich werde Black umbringen!" Der Gang war ihm auf dem Hinweg viel länger erschienen aber auch jetzt wo er mit dem bissigsten Slytherin der Schule zusammen zurück gehen mußte wurde ihm die Zeit lang. Dummerweise hatte Snape recht. Sirius war wirklich zu weit gegangen.  
"Wirst du es jemandem erzählen?"

Schnauben. "Was? Das Lupin ein Werwolf ist und nicht viel gefehlt hätte das er mich umbringt?"

James zuckte bei dem haßerfüllten Tonfall zusammen. "Wirst du?"

Snape schwieg eine Weile, sogar solange bis sie am Ausgang zur Weide standen. Der Gryffindor wollte nicht noch einmal nach harken aber er mußte es wissen. Würde Snape reden würde er damit Remus Leben zerstören. Die anderen Eltern würden darauf bestehen, dass er von der Schule verbannt wurde, aus Angst um ihre Kinder. Also sah er ihn nur fragend an.  
Schwarze Augen trafen auf braune.

Letztendlich schüttelte Severus den Kopf. "Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben solche Angst. Ich war mir vollkommen sicher hier und heute zu sterben. Das ich von ihm bei lebendigen Leib zerrissen werde. Das werde ich Black heimzahlen. Aber Lupin hat mir nichts getan, nicht wirklich. Er hat das Monster in seinem Innern besiegt und es aufgehalten bis wir wieder in Sicherheit waren. Also mache ich dir einen Vorschlag. Weder du noch er" sein Daumen wies den Gang zurück "werdet euch einmischen, wenn ich mich an Black räche. Dafür werde ich über Lupins Geheimnis schweigen. Deal?"

James zögerte, konnte er dem Slytherin vertrauen?

"Vergiß nicht Potter: Er hat in Kauf genommen das ich umkommen könnte. Von seinem besten Freund zerfetzt. Und was danach mit Lupin passiert währe überlasse ich deiner Vorstellungskraft. Er verdient einen Denkzettel!"

So sehr es James auch zuwider war ihm zu zustimmen so blieb es doch wahr. "In Ordnung. Du hast von unserer Seite aus freie Hand. Aber geh bitte nicht zu weit. Es würde ein Spirale der Gewallt, die euch schließlich beide zerstören würde."  
Typisch weltverbesserischer Gryffindor. Aber von ihm aus. Sie besiegelten ihren Pakt mit einem Handschlag und wirklich würde Snape niemals über Lupins Geheimnis sprechen. Weder während seiner Schulzeit noch später als sie schon lange erwachsen wahren und sich als Lehrer wieder begegneten.  
Remus J. Lupin blieb Lehrer für VgDK, über mehrere Jahre bis zum großen Krieg und dem Anbruch der langen Nacht.

_Fin..._


End file.
